


The Last Victim

by Yukihime_Tsukino



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Major Character Injury, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukihime_Tsukino/pseuds/Yukihime_Tsukino
Summary: In every war,  there is death.  No matter how big or small it is.  Death will claim the victor and the loser.  But to end the war,  a sacrifice has to be made.Marinette never thought that she will lose her partner.  She always thought that they would win, talk, reveal themselves, and find their happiness. But, reality is harsh. She lost her partner and love at the same time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Last Victim

"I'm sorry."

How could this happen? You were fine, before. Is this a joke? Are you playing a prank on me, Chaton? Please, stop. It's not funny.

"Mari, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Maman pulls me close to her chest, trying to be strong for me. My shoulder wets from her tears. My gaze never falters from your cold body. You look so peaceful as if you are sleeping. But you will never wake up. Your body litter with wounds inflicted by the man you love. 

I push away my parents' gentle embrace. I need to see you. I need to touch you. Every step I take towards you weighs me down. My body screams in pain from the wounds of our last battle. I grasp the side of your bed, taking every ounce of strength left in me. I brush a strayed hair from your face. Black and blue paint your porcelain skin. I gaze on your face, waiting for your emerald eyes to open, twinkle with mischief. But you will never open them again. 

You won't grow up. You won't graduate. You won't get married. You won't laugh and joke with me. You won't fight by my side. You won't be by my side. You are gone to a place I cannot go. 

Tears well up in my eyes, yet refuse to fall. A sob escapes my lips. My Chat, my Adrien, you promised to wipe my tears away. You promised that you will never leave my side. You promised that we will watch the sunset together. You promised to dance with me. So, why you lied to me. Where are your promises? Will you open your eyes and chase away this pain if I cry?

The nurses come to your side, trying to take you away from me. No! I bare my teeth, threatening them to not touch you. Please don't take my partner away. I need him. Papa pulls me away from Adrien's side as they take my partner away. 

Papa holds me tight, whispering words that I cannot decipher. Maman is by my side, holding my hand, crying for me. I fight against his restraint. But my limbs are weak from fighting against my pain. What are you doing? They are taking Adrien Away! I need to save him. He cannot leave me. He can't! I need him! 

Tikki. Tikki can help him. Tikki can wake him. I push Papa away. I run outside, trying to find a place to transform. Tears are pooling in my eyes, hindering my sight. What is my sight for if I cannot see his smile, again? 

I trip and skid on the floor, leaving a red mark on my palm, reopening my wounds. My chest hurts as if there is a knife stabbing it, ripping it away. My hand claws on my chest,trying to stop the pain.

Tikki flies out from my pocket. She looks at me with pain. Her coat is no longer the brilliant red it used to be. Her tiny hand wipes my tears, but it is not her I want to wipe my tears. Her mouth opens and closes, mouthing words that I cannot hear.

"Please," I whisper, "Please, Tikki, I, I need him."

Tikki gazes on me. Pain and grief in her eyes. She shakes her head and cries. She wails and wails to the world to hear. My tears fall on my cheek. I pull Tikki to my side, searching for comfort from each other in this storm. We have lost the partners we love in the battle we never want to face. I can feel the coldness ooze from Adrien's miraculous in my pocket.


End file.
